At Rest, Solider
by LOSTrocker
Summary: A Beckspito dance using drill command.


**A/N: **Used Espo's military background for this one. Keep in mind I'm no solider but couldn't let this one go. Totally Beckspito.

**At Rest, Solider: **

By: LOSTrocker

Esposito was at the range. His feet placed firmly on the ground and his Glock 17 aimed at the target and with each pop marking dead center. To the head. This was his way of blowing off steam when the guilt of the cases that stuck where a beer with Ryan wouldn't just do the trick. Ryan at least took the cue that he wanted to be alone. Castle, not so much luck there. All though, he appreciated in a way. He left it to Castle's fatherly instincts.

Then there was Beckett who didn't seem to notice him much these days thanks to said writer. He saw the way that those two made goo goo eyes at one another. The friendly banter that went between but passed by the two leaving plenty of room for sexual tension for the others to deal with. Esposito didn't think Castle would have a chance in hell with Beckett, leave it to the sonabitch to prove him wrong.

Besides all that, it'd just been one of those damn days where nothing went right. Everything he touched went to shit. Well, except for Beckett who reminded him of the sturdy of strength. He was able to seek some of it from her until the warm and fuzzies between her and the writer was enough for him to keel over.

The guilt was all building up in those brown eyes of his. Beckett found Javier where she thought she would. At the range. Something was eating at him. It was easy to blame it on cases. It was harder for her deny that it had anything to with her. Beckett didn't make her presence known until the last pop and Espo lowered his pistol. He took off the head phones.

Javier smiled. "I knew ya were there."

"Yeah, right." Beckett followed. "Sure you did."

He chuckled. Didn't she know by now when it came to her, that he had this whole Spidey sense? Apparently not, or she was bluffing.

Beckett's hazel eyes caught with Esposito's brown ones. A smirk played upon Kate's lips. There were those who forgot that Javier was a solider. She doubted Castle even knew. Sure, he used Javi as an inspiration as well for those damn Nikki Heat books but how much detail she wasn't sure. It wasn't like she read them (or got that far for that matter). Either way, she'd ask Castle later if he knew. Then maybe, he's have a bit more appreciation for Espo.

Kate never forgot though.

Javier followed her lead.

"Attention!"

Esposito snapped into solider mode. He fell in. Javier brought his heels together with his toes pointed out equally. His head held high, face straight forward with his arms at his side and his fingers curled up.

Next came at rest with Det. Beckett's order.

Esposito moved his left foot 10 inches from his right with his legs straight. He moved his hands to the small of his back. Javi made sure that his fingers of both of his hands extended and joined, interlocking the thumbs so that the palm of the right hand is outward. He kept his head high, face front, eyes forward.

Kate mirrored him. It was with swift movements that he was able to move along with her without so much as flinching, keeping in touch with her. They were one unit. Finally, Kate gave the orders at ease, before she told him at rest. It gave him room to breath. To actually relax a little. Not that he'd ever listen to her. It was worth a shot though.

"Fall out," Kate gave him.

It'd been a long day for him. The best he could do now was just go home and rest.

Beckett went to leave.

"Kate-" Espo went to stop her. He reached for, he was ready to take her into his arms again to reminder her of what they used to be. This was that moment to where he could easily tell her how stupid they were for parting ways, that he _still _loved her.

Beckett turned around to face him once more. "Yeah?"

He wasn't able to do it. The words were on the tip of his tongue but he held them back. Instead, he snapped back in line only give her a salute. It made Beckett laugh before she took her leave. She was almost out of the range when she turned on her heel to make one more note to Esposito:

"You'll always be my hero. Don't forget that."

Javier could live that. He let her go back to Castle.

**END. **


End file.
